Suicidal Tendencies
by blazingalex
Summary: Ryan, a young Glaceon, faces severe depression after getting kicked out of his home. Saved after a suicide attempt, Ryan befriends a Lucario and a Vaporeon at a mental hospital. Collab with xGlaceon. Rated M for violence and other...reasons.
1. Chapter 1: Suicidal Tendencies

**Hello, blazingalex here. I have given Ryan the A-OK to extend on his cameo appearance in Crazy Talks, creating his own backstory. Take it away, Ryan!**

**Uh, hello? I got this randomly and was told to edit, so I edited. This introduction is kind of brutal, so if you're not into that kind of shit, I'd advise that you steer clear of this, but I know that Alex's readers are probably used to it by now. Enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Suicidal Tendencies

Pain. Regret. Loneliness. Hopeless.

Rope. Chair. Blade. One slice. One jump.

Cold. Dark. Bloody. Breathless.

Tie knot. Attach to ceiling. Head through noose. Slice down arm. Kick chair. That easy. My name is Ryan, and this is my story.

* * *

"Ryan! Get the fuck out of my house!" A bottle of alcohol flew past my head. I ran out the door with my pack, protecting my head.

"Fuck you too, Mom"! I shouted back. My family's been a wreck ever since I was born. My dad left when I was young, making my mother turn to booze. She became an alcoholic and an abusive mother. Cuts and bruises covered my body from self harm and the beatings I received. I sprinted out of the front gates of my former tiny home, but accidentally tripped on a rather large stone, causing me to fall face first into the ground. My mom took the chance to throw her last empty beer bottle at me, nailing me clean in the back. I grunted in pain as I got up and passed the last corner to escape the final moments of torment from my mother. And now, I'm free. Free, depressed, and have nowhere to go.

No one loved me. No one cared. Why bother? No one will notice. No friends, no family, no funeral. Just a dead Glaceon. That's it. No news broadcast, no march, hell, no burial. Just a rotting body, a lifeless corpse. No family would even bother to cry, they would go on with their life like nothing happened, because that's exactly what I am. Nothing. I am nothing, and will always be nothing.

As I walked down the road, I thought to myself, 'How would it feel to be hit by a car?' I kept my eyes peeled, waiting for a semi to come around the corner and plow into me. But it didn't come. Silence pierced the cold, night air. It was just me. Only me. Alone. No one around.

Night was falling. Clouds covered the sky. The temperature dropped. I kept walking, my shivering form making it hard to cover ground fast.

I found an old abandoned house a few miles down the road. A place for me to rest my head once and for all. A musky smell swarmed my nostrils upon entering. Perfect. No one will find me here. I walked up the stairs and found a nice bedroom, a chair sitting in the corner. I put my pack down and grabbed the chair, positioning it underneath a large beam that stretched across the ceiling. Pulling the rope and razorblades out, I made my plan. Slice and jump. A sure way out. I tied the rope to the beam, grabbed my blade, and stood on the chair, slipping the noose around my neck. I heard the front door open, but that didn't stop me in the slightest.

"I'm free," I whispered before driving the blade deep into my wrist and dragging it up my arm. Blood spilled everywhere. I kicked the chair away, letting gravity pull my body down. A faint smile formed on my face. Noises and shouts filled my ears as my world grew dark.

I heard a soft beep.

* * *

**Well, that was a bit short, but introduced our main character. This was originally supposed to be on xGlaceon's' page, but he wanted me to post it. Sorry about the lameness.**

**Violence! Lots of violence and depression and other sadistic shit! I think I'm crazy… Maybe. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: Leave Me Be

I'm just putting this out there, that I, Ryan, am not suicidal or majorly depressed. My Pokemon form however is. If ANYONE, and I mean anyone, who is reading this story has depression or suicidal thoughts, talk to someone. Enjoy the chapter.

And blazingalex here. Calm down, Ryan. On a more serious note, I just read a review that got kinda deep. There is always hope to those who self harm (looking at you, dusk5261). Talk to someone if you have suicidal thoughts. Preferably Ryan/xGlaceon since, y'know, that's his focal point. I just like the killing.

And now...Chapter 2! WE DO NOT OWN POKEMON! JUST THE OC'S!

* * *

Chapter 2: Leave Me Be

I opened my eyes slowly, but regretted it, squinting my eyes at the excruciating light gleaming into them. Machines beeped next to me. Wires and tubes stuck out of my arm. I was alive. A pang of depression hit me. I was alive. The three words kept repeating in my head. I was alive.

"No," I moaned. "No!" I ripped the wires out of my arm, depriving me of the medications that kept me alive. "I want out!" I was about to hop out of my hospital bed, but a nurse suddenly came bursting into my room.

"Hey!" She yelled. "What're you doing? That's keeping you alive!"

"I don't wanna live! I wanna die!" I started to thrash around in my bed as the nurse grabbed my arms.

"Someone get a sedative!" I began kicking and waving my arms. She had a hell of a hold. Another nurse, a male one, rushed in with a syringe and began fighting my feet. A third nurse ran in and grabbed my legs, holding them still while the male nurse injected something into me. I stopped struggling. My body relaxed. I was sedated. I was growing drowsy quickly, watching the nurses turn into globs of random shapes, their talking slightly muffled by the sedative.

"Don't...wanna...live…" I was let go. I tried to make a last effort to move, but it was impossible. I had lost the fight. The wires were put back into my arms. The room grew dark as my vision finally gave out, but not my hearing.

"What're we gonna do with him?" One of the nurses asked with an echo.

'Nothing. Let me die in peace.' I laughed in my own head.

"I know a Luxray at a mental hospital," another responded. "We can send him there." I fell back onto my pillow and closed my eyes, a forced sleep washing over me.

* * *

I woke up some time later from my unexpected nap. A man in a white coat stood over me. His balding head shined in the light.

"Good news, Ryan," he said to me. "You're getting out today." A faint smile formed on my face.

'Finally,' I thought to myself. 'I can finish the job.'

"I'm sending you to St. Mew's Hospital for a psychiatrical evaluation."

My smile was suddenly wiped off of my face. 'St. Mew's? That mental hospital?! No!' "No!" I shouted. "I-I'm not going there! I don't want to go to any hospitals!"

"Ryan, you have severe depression." He sat down on my bed. "You're suicidal. This'll do you some good. Hell, maybe you'll find a friend there."

"I don't have friends. I don't have family. I don't have anyone. I don't want anyone." I put my head down and turned away from him.

"You'll find someone. Here." I felt something get placed onto me. "Read this. It's a great book." I picked it up and looked at the cover.

"Already read this," I responded.

"Which version?" I turned back to him.

"What?"

"There were three versions released. Which version did you read? What ending?"

"Uh...where the baby was dead and they killed themselves."

"Tch. Read this ending. There is hope." He got up and left, leaving the book on my bed. I looked at the cover again.

"'Number one best-seller,'" I read. I opened it and flipped to the back of the book. 'There were more chapters? This has to be some kind of mistake.' I turned back into the book. "'Chapter 33…'" I read. "'A New Beginning.'"

As I read, I became more absorbed into the story. Young CJ being forced out of his home. Relatable. His parents fighting for their son. Parents. I became teary-eyed at the word. Parents. The reason I wanted out. I wasn't loved. This doctor doesn't want to help me. He's making me go deeper into my depression. Why?

He doesn't care. He's sending me to St. Mew's like Hitler sent the Bug types to death camps.

I pulled out the wires again and began searching the room for something sharp. I yanked open drawers and ripped of cabinet doors. I finally found a scalpel hiding under the sink. I raised both the scalpel and my wrist over my bed. 'Fuck you!' I screamed internally. Penetration. Dragging the surgical tool across my arm, I felt a rush course through my open veins. 'Yes! Die, Ryan! Die!' I laughed psychotically. Blood spurted out of my wrist and onto the floor. Pain. Death. Sorrow. I walked over to the sink to put the tool back, but slipped on my blood and hit my head on the floor, my vision becoming blurred from the sudden impact and blood loss. The scalpel flew off in another direction, but I heard it clang against another metallic object in the room.

A pattering of shoes gradually grew louder from the hall as I lay in a pool of my own blood. I smiled. My room door bursted open.

"We need to get him to St. Mew's now!" Someone ordered. I felt a cloth get wrapped around my wound, trying to stop the bleeding. With my last efforts of strength, I tried to move the cloth, but my hand was knocked away by the blurred Pokemon doing a basic operation on my arm.

'It's too late now,' I said in my head as I closed my eyes, my smile not leaving my face. 'It's way too late now.' But it wasn't too late. I awoke once more.

* * *

This is fun… scary fun… I don't know why I like this, I usually hate suicidal stuff, but this has me hooked for some reason. Maybe I truly am crazy!

Ryan, please stop. Remember to review and PM us if you want us to add anything to the story. I also have a poll on my profile related to this story. Go and vote!


	3. Chapter 3: Friend?

Hello, blazingalex here. How are you guys liking this so far? Too dark and gruesome? Too bad. Sorry about the format. We're typing this up in Google Docs.

And it's Ryan. Man, this story is great. I suck at intros, so just read the damn chapter already!

* * *

Chapter 3: Friend?

I awoke once more. I was supposed to be dead. Why wasn't I dead? Confused, I looked around at my surroundings. I building, and some forest behind it. Facing forward, it looked like I was being wheeled inside of a building.

"What's up?" A Luxray on my left asked.

"Suicidal teen," my assistant, on the right, responded. I looked down at my arm and saw some stitches.

"Why am I not dead?" I asked in a clear tone, but was blatantly ignored.

The Luxray came around and grabbed my wheelchair.

"Come on, I know where to put you." He wheeled me down a hall as a Gallade came over to help.

I heard shouting from another room: "I will now get a roommate."

"Come on," the Gallade told the Luxray. "We can put him with CJ. They might have something in common." The Luxray pushed me past what looked like a lounge room; a Lucario, a Servine, a Zoroark, and a Quilava all stood around in there.

The Gallade opened a door to a room and the Luxray pushed me in. I was then lifted out of my chair and placed onto a bed.

"CJ will be in shortly," the Luxray told me. They both left. A mischievous smile crept onto my face. I went right to work, scratching at the stitches and my wound, trying to cause blood to spill. I heard footsteps enter the room. I tried to scratch quicker before the figure caught me, but that didn't work.

"Hey, hey, hey!" I looked up and saw a Lucario running at me. He pulled away my arms to stop my self abuse. I looked into his eyes and started to cry.

"I don't belong in this world!" I sobbed. "Let go of me! Let me die! I don't belong!"

"It's okay, it's okay. You have a friend here."

"I don't have friends. No one wants me." I looked down at the scars on my wrists. He pulled my head back up so that I faced him.

"Then I'll be your friend." I was shocked. All my life, no one wanted to be around me. I was an outcast. A faint smile plastered my face.

"Y-you will?"

"Of course. Now, let's get you cleaned up." He grabbed me and led me into a bathroom

"Thank you," I whispered as he washed my wrists.

"No problem," he responded. "By the way, I'm CJ."

"I'm Ryan." CJ grabbed some paper towels and handed them to me, which I gladly accepted.

"Well, Ryan, things will get better from here on out. You're in safe hands now." I gave another faint smile as I dried myself off. "Now, where was I? Oh, yeah, worst Christmas ever."

"What're you talking about?"

"Sorry. I'm trying to be like my dad. I'm gonna write a book."

"Wait, your dad wrote a book? Which one?"

"Uh…I don't know what it's called. I think it was about that one college over in Humilau City that closed down many years ago."

"Your dad wrote 'The Pokemon University?!'"

"I…guess so."

"Holy shit! That is one of the most famous stories out there, right underneath 'A Christmas Carol!'" We left the bathroom and went back to our room.

CJ threw himself onto his cot and pulled out his recorder while I opened up a notebook. I pulled out a pencil and began doodling.

"You draw?" CJ asked.

"Yeah," I responded. "And by the looks of it, I've got some competition." I started looking around the room, eyeing each one of CJ's sketches. "Who's that?" I pointed to a picture of a Servine.

"That's Izzy. My love."

"She's hot."

"She's not hot; she's beautiful. She's what keeps me going."

"Where is she now?"

"With Adrian." CJ pointed to a drawing of a Zoroark. "And Mark." He pointed to the Quilava.

"Friends of yours?"

"I just met Mark today, but he was already in my story. I was so confused when I met him."

"You sure that was your first time meeting him? I mean, there is a small possibility that other events already happened, you were sent back in time, and now you're in here because you're now remembering those original events that took place. All of this is probably the effect of some paranormal activity." CJ looked at me in confusion. "What caused you to come here?"

"Izzy moved away a couple years ago," the Lucario answered. "Then I started seeing her everywhere, along with a few others."

"So some supernatural force made you live events, brought you back, then made a small change that impacted your life. If this theory is correct, then in the previous events, I should be dead because there would've been no one to stop me from scratching my wrists."

"Shut up. You cut yourself. You shouldn't be talking about these alternate events and the supernatural."

"That's not all I did," I said, his voice changing into a grave tone. "I tried hanging, I tried pills, hell, I even stepped out into the middle of a road once. Right in front of a pick-up!"

"Ryan…"

"Shut up, CJ! I have been depressed ever since my sister killed herself as a result of her being bullied! And now, because of that, I'M getting shit!"

"Luke!" A Luxray came running down the hall. "Get Comfort Girl over here, now!"

"You got it!" Luke nodded. He ran back out. CJ turned around and looked at me. I was starting to cry again.

"What am I?" I asked in anger. "Not good enough or something?"

"Ryan," CJ started. "Comfort Girl is a patient that lost her entire family due to a tragic event. She is going to hold you, love you, and maybe even call you hers. Okay?" Luke came back, a beautiful female Vaporeon behind him.

"Who needs comfort?" She asked, panicking. She noticed me and quickly ran up and hugged me tightly. "It's okay. Shh, don't cry. I'm here for you." I sat her down onto my cot, holding onto her. CJ stepped out of the room into the hall and closed the door.

As we lied down, I pushed my head into her breasts as she stroked my hair in comfort.

"You're actually kinda cute," she said.

"You think so?" I asked. She gave me a small kiss on my head.

"I think I'll claim you as my own."

Happiness.

* * *

All I did on that was copy and paste from Crazy Talks. Remember to review and PM us if you want us to add anything to the story.

I also suck at outros. Uh… um… bye!


	4. Chapter 4: GIRLfriend?

Welcome back to another chapter of stuff and things. I hope you enjoy reading something happy for once.

And blazingalex, and we are the new dynamic duo. I have no idea how long we're gonna make this, so screw it. Another chapter up and running.

WE ARE NOT GAY FOR EACH OTHER!

* * *

Chapter 4: GIRLfriend?

I woke up in a white room filled with drawings. Something pressed up against my chest. I looked down and saw a female Vaporeon asleep on top of me. I gave a weak smile as I wrapped an arm around her body, pulling her closer to me. She stirred in her sleep.

"...mmm…" She sighed. I swept one of her hair strands off her face. A new emotion flowed throughout my body: Love. I was in love. For the first time in my life, someone cared for me. I was happy, and I didn't need a razor blade. I didn't need a noose, or pills. I was happy. Oh, so happy.

She moved her head and looked up at me, her eyelids slowly being raised. Beautiful aqua eyes met mine.

"Hello," she whispered.

"Hi," I responded. "How are you feeling?"

"Good, seeing that you're still alive. You?"

"Happy." I kissed her lightly on her forehead. I was happy. She looked kinda cute, all sleepy-like. She reached up and grabbed my head, pulling me closer to her and planting her lips onto mine. I was caught off-guard with the sudden kiss. 'Holy shit!' I thought to myself. 'Oh, Arceus, what do I do?' I closed my eyes and kissed back, hoping that was the correct choice. She put her hand behind my head and ran her fingers through my hair. Her tongue prodded at my lips. I parted them a little bit and her appendage slid in. Being new to this, I let her take control of the situation. She climbed up, sitting on my crotch. Her tongue swirled around inside my mouth. My hands rubbed her back as we made out.

There was a small cough, someone clearing their throat.

Startled, we looked up and saw a male human standing in the doorway. The Vaporeon got off and sat down next to me, grabbing my hand.

"Can we help you?" I asked in a panic.

"Have you guys seen CJ?" He asked. "I can't find him anywhere. I thought he would be in here with you."

"Did you...check...the bathroom?" The Vaporeon asked back.

"No, I didn't." The man scratched his head, then left. I was surprised he didn't question what we were doing. Now that I think about it, CJ has been gone for some time now. I wonder where he is.

"Where were we? Oh, yeah." My head was grabbed again as she pulled me in for another kiss, pushing me back onto my cot. I broke the kiss and stared into her aqua blue eyes.

"You're a beautiful girl," I told her. "You must have a beautiful name."

"My name is…" She looked up in horror. "Oh, Arceus, what's my name? I've been called Comfort Girl for so long I forgot my own name!" She began to panic. I grabbed her to calm her down.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I can give you a name. A new name." She looked at me, tears forming in her eyes.

"Y-you will?" She sniffled.

"Of course. Your name will be… Jasmine." I smiled at her. Her eyes lit up in excitement.

"That sounds lovely." She buried her head into my chest. I rested my chin on her head. "I love you," she whispered. She... loves me? My heart started pounding. In my entire shitty life, I have never heard those three words in one sentence, let alone the word love. I became scared.

"I...love...you, too." I struggled to speak those words. Sweat dripped down my face as she snuggled closer to me. Maybe living wasn't so bad, because she loved me. Somebody loved me. Being touched by a female is blissful. Soft, caring touches. Yes, it made me nervous, but it was a good nervous, unlike the nervousness I had back when I lived with my...mom. My mom. Oh how it hurt to call that… thing, mom. Mom.

I started to tear up at the thought of my own mom beating me when I was younger. All the bottles that had been broken over my head, the pans that were driven into my back, the slippers that were used to spank me everytime I did something she asked me to do. The only person I could turn to was my sister, but even then, she was depressed. Suicidal, like me. We only had each other at home, but the only times we could see each other was when our mother was black-out drunk, which was almost never due to the resistance my mom had built up. If my dad wasn't such a bitch, maybe my sis wouldn't be dead, my mom wouldn't be an alcoholic, and I wouldn't be suicidal. But then again, if all of that was real, I wouldn't have met this beautiful girl that laid on top of me.

She must've heard me or something because her head perked up and looked deep into my eyes.

"You okay?" She asked lovingly.

"Y-yeah. I-I'm fine," I responded, wiping away a tear. "Go back to sleep." She slowly placed her head down again.

"As your girlfriend, I'm concerned about your emotions." Wait, girlfriend? What?! Oh, my sweet Arceus, I've never been this nervous before. I have no idea what to say.

After a few minutes, I reply with, "I'm fine." I wasn't fine, but she loved me, and that's all that mattered to me at the moment.

* * *

Don't listen to Alex, my stories suck! (but you should totally check them out.)

Yeah, I had no idea how to end it. Um, remember to review and PM us if you want us to add anything to the story. And also check out Ryan's stories, specifically A Restart. blazingalex, out!


	5. Chapter 5: Hope

Hello, blazingalex here. I'm thinking about making this the last chapter. What do you think, Ryan? And to end it, LEMON SCENE!

Bleh.

* * *

Chapter 5: Hope

Footsteps filled the hallway, waking me up rudely. Jasmine slept soundly. The door opened and CJ walked in with a suitcase, who was wearing a huge smile.

"What's going on?" I asked groggily.

"I'm going home," he replied with enthusiasm, he practically jumped in the air. "I'm outta here!"

"Lucky you." I lied back down, pulling Jasmine in closer. She sighed lightly, digging her head into my arm.

"Hey, don't worry. Maybe you'll be able to go home, as well." I looked back at him in anger.

"Home?! More like prison! I never want to go back to that horrible place with that wretched woman. Never!" I screamed that last word, waking up my love. "She is the reason I'm here! She is the reason I CUT!" I felt something grab my arm. Looking down, I saw a blue hand wrapped around my wrist.

"Wh-what did I ever do to you?" Jasmine asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh, no, not you. I was talking about a bitch known as my mother." I shuddered.

"I don't have time for this," CJ said, throwing his stuff into his suitcase. "My Aunt Hanna is picking me up in a couple minutes and I have to be outside." He pulled out his drawer and dumped his recorders on top of his clothes. He closed it and zipped it up. "See ya!" He ran out the door, practically skipping. I felt betrayed. One of my only friends has just left my life.

"It's okay," Jasmine said to me, cupping her hand under my chin. "You still have me."

"Yeah, I do. Forget CJ." I sighed, then turned back to her. "It's just you and me now." I moved to the edge of my cot. "So what do you want to do?"

"How about we go for a walk?" She got up and led me out of the room and down the hall.

"Out…side?" I asked. She smiled her beautiful smile, and nodded.

Holding my hand, she led me outside the building. I squinted my eyes. My first time seeing the sun in a long time, it felt. Bright and warm. Kind of like Jasmine's smile.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Exploring," she replied. "We're going into the woods." I looked around. There wasn't a tree for miles.

"Am I blind or something? I don't see anything."

"Of course you don't, silly. We have to get there first." With her hand still in mine, she swung both limbs back and forth.

"A-are you sure we're allowed to go there?"

"Of course. I do it all the time whenever I get stressed. They don't really care." She shrugged.

We walked for what felt like hours until…

"We're here!" Jasmine exclaimed. And so we were. There it was. A large forest just outside the city. I could hear water flowing from the woods, indicating a river. She dragged me through the trees, leading me to a riverside bank and placing me on a rock. Jasmine climbed onto my lap.

"So, what do you wanna-" I was kissed deeply. Her body rubbed against my groin, making me hard, as her tongue snaked its way into my own mouth. Our two organs fought in my mouth. I don't know how, but the sound of the water flowing made me even hornier. I pulled her closer as we made out. Her breasts pressed up against my chest. Her hips glided back and forth on my jeans, making my cock bend roughly in my jeans, but I didn't mind.

I moved my hand up under her shirt and pinched one of her nipples. She gasped, then let out a moan into our kiss. Her tongue danced in my mouth as I teased her. She broke the kiss and looked into my eyes.

"I want you," she panted. "I want you - no, I need you inside of me. Now." Jasmine jumped off of me and grabbed my jeans, undoing the button and pulling them down. My erection became clearly visible through the thin fabric. Being new to this, I let her take control again. This was my first time and I didn't want to ruin it. Yet, I had no idea what to do.

I felt the waistband of my boxers get tugged, exposing my erection. I light breeze fluttered through the forest. It tickled my member.

"Oh, wow!" Jasmine gasped. She quickly grabbed my shaft with her hand, and gave it a long, slow lick.

"Ohh~" I moaned. It felt so good. She placed her mouth over the tip and ran her tongue around it. The sensation was overwhelming. I felt something, something new; lust. She took more of me in, suckling gently. As I watched her, I could see her grin. I was becoming dizzy from the treatment I was receiving, I placed a hand on her head to keep my balance. She moved her head back and forth along my cock. 'So this was a blowjob,' I thought to myself. It felt so good.

Her saliva lubricated my cock well. I could feel her tongue wrap around my shaft as she sucked on my length. I was close.

"J-Jasmine," I moaned. "I'm gonna..." I didn't have time to finish my sentence as I blew a large amount of my semen down her throat. I saw her gag slightly, but she swallowed what she could, the rest dripping down her chin, then onto the ground below her.

"My turn," she said, wiping the excess cum off her face. I got off the rock and she took my place, spreading her legs and revealing her slit to me. There was a noticeable amount of moisture around her thighs. I was nervous. I had no experience. I was never taught how to pleasure a girl.

I lowered myself so I was eye level with her pussy. I sat there blushing for a moment.

"Just lick it," she told me. I stuck out my tongue and gave her a slow lick. She tasted like salt and vinegar flavored chips. Sour, but yet sweet at the same time. It was addicting. I licked her again, faster this time. I could hear her moan and gasp with each lick. Turning it up a notch, I shoved my tongue into her folds. I felt her squirm when I entered. "Ohh~" I swirled my tongue. She twisted to the left slightly. "Yes! Ryan, right there!" I grabbed her hips and plunged my tongue further inside of her, my nose rubbing her clit. She clutched onto my head, grabbing a bunch of hair. Liquids flowed into my mouth as I ate her out. She began pulling my hair. "Keep going!" My appendage massaged her insides thoroughly.

She clamped down onto my tongue and came hard, squirting her love juices all across my face. Her salty taste nearly created an addiction.

I stood up and stared deep into her aqua blue eyes. Love and lust stared back at me.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Please," she begged. I positioned my tool right at her entrance and pushed in slowly. "Yess~." The feeling of penetration was heavenly. I slid another two inches in before I reached a barrier.

"Here we go." I pushed in harder, the barrier holding good defense against my force. I pulled out, then slammed back in, breaking her hymen. As soon as I pushed, I planted my lips to hers to keep her from screaming in pain. I kept going until my hips met hers, hilting me.

I continued to kiss her for another couple of minutes until the feeling of pain had gone away completely, also so that she could get used to the feeling of my cock. We broke apart.

"I'm ready," Jasmine moaned. I began to pull out slowly, the breeze from before making my wet member slightly cold, until just the tip was in (very cliché) and pushed back in just as slow. "Ohh~."

"Mmm~ Faster please!" Obeying the commands coming from my beautiful girlfriend, I started to go faster, increasing the pleasure for both of us. In only a matter of minutes, I was thrusting into her. Her walls clamped down on my cock so perfectly. Thrusting deep into her felt so good. I must've been doing good because all she could do was moan, gasp, and squeak in pleasure.

"Ohh..Ryan..." I gyrated my hips with each thrust, adding even more pleasure in her end. She pulled me down for another kiss, which I graciously accepted. My hands fell into her boobs as our tongues intertwined. I squeezed the balls of flesh for stimulation. "R-Ryan...ohh..." Her pussy clamped down onto my cock as her cum flowed out of her. I had made her orgasm, and in a matter of seconds I felt my own approaching.

"J-Jasmine… I'm gonna c-cum." I told her.

Through huffs and puffs, she said, "Please, cum inside! I want to bear your children!"

I increased my speed, and that's when it hit. We both screamed in ecstasy. "Yes, Ryan!" Jasmine shouted. My orgasm arrived. Thousands upon thousands of DNA exploded out of my cock like a volcano, painting her walls a bright white. I fell on top of her panting.

Once our orgasms died down, we put our clothes back in and sat on the rock, watching the river. I had my arm around her waist.

"That was great," Jasmine told me, putting her head against my shoulder.

I looked at her. "It was wonderful," I said. "I love you." I bent down for a kiss, my lips meeting hers.

"I love you, too. We should probably go back now. It's probably lunchtime." We climbed off the rock and walked back into town hand-in-hand.

By the time we got back, it was nearly dark out. I opened the door for my lovely Vaporeon and followed her in. At the front desk stood a female Floatzel, talking on the phone.

"I'm at St. Mew's now," she said. "I heard there were a few teens that could be adopted, so I rushed over here." I looked at Jasmine and saw her face light up with excitement. The Floatzel turned around and stared at us. "And I think I found the perfect daughter." She hung up. "You wanna have a family?" She asked Jasmine.

"Yes." I looked down at the floor, depressed. Depressed that my girlfriend was going to leave me and have a happy life with a new family, while I'm stuck in this hellhole.

The Floatzel turned back to the receptionist and said, "I'd like to adopt this one."

"Of course," the Gallade responded, pulling out some papers. "Just sign these and she's free to go home with you." I looked back at Jasmine.

"I guess this is goodbye," I said. "Don't forget about the time we spent together." I gave her one final kiss.

"Goodbye, Ryan," she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I sulked back to my room.

I lied on my cot, my lonely feeling returning to me again. It was late at night and Jasmine had long been gone. I only had memories of us. No photo, no item, only my memories.

I turned to face the wall. Holding up my stitched up wrist, I thought to myself. I thought dark thoughts. I thought suicidal thoughts. I brought my nails up to my dried cut and gave it a long, slow, deep scratch. The rush returned. My addiction arose once more. A little bit of blood dripped out. I smiled.

There was a knock at the door, making me jump.

"Hello?" A female voice asked. "Can I come in?"

"Uh…" The door opened and a Gardevoir stood in the doorway, purse hanging off her shoulder.

"Don't do that to yourself. Someone loves you. Remember that." She reached into her purse and pulled out a document. "Now come with me. We're going home."

"H-home?" Home. I have a new home. "Home."

"Yes. Home. You can either call me 'Mom' or just 'Hanna.'" I was ecstatic. I was going to a new home with a new family. "What's your name?"

"Ryan."

"Well, Ryan, there's a few people you'll have to meet at our home. Come on." I jumped off my cot, covering my bloody wrist, and followed her out. Scratch that, I was FLOATING out. It felt like I was reborn.

We walked out to her car, a Land Rover. I hopped into the front seat and we drove off to my new home.

Holy fucking shit. This house was practically a mansion. It was fucking HUGE! She pulled into the driveway and we got out. I was mesmerized by the size of the building. Four stories with a balcony on the third and fourth floor. Amazing. And I used to live in a one story shit hole.

I walked up the steps inside and was greeted by my new family.

"Welcome to your new home!" Eight Pokemon and one human shouted. I looked at everyone and cried. I never had such a happy family in my life. I ran up to all of them and gave them one big hug.

"Ryan!" I heard from the back. Pushing people out of the way, a female Vaporeon appeared in front of me. Her.

"Jasmine!" I breathed. She jumped into my arms and we kissed each other deeply. I was with her once more. We pulled apart and I looked deep into her eyes. "I thought you would be gone forever."

"I convinced Jessie and Hanna to adopt you as well, so we could be together," she replied.

"Thank you." I kissed her again, tears of joy coming into my eyes. I was finally loved by a family.

* * *

Like I said, I'm thinking about making this the last chapter. Also, quick question, should I reopen the Pokemon University?

Yes! I get to live! Yippie! And with a happy ending as well.


End file.
